1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical imaging device, particularly an objective, with at least one optical element, which is mounted in an inner ring, the inner ring being connected to an outer mount, and with a manipulator device for the displacement of the optical element in at least one direction that is perpendicular to the optical axis.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
From European Patent EP 243 893 81, a lens mount is known with a lens as the optical element that is elastically connected to a mount element such that different expansions of the individual elements arising due to temperature differences or temperature fluctuations, can be compensated. In particular, radial movements or radial expansions are thereby compensated, but a central position is nevertheless to be maintained.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,482 shows a deformation decoupling of a lens from a mount.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,223, an objective is known in which lens tilting is possible.
In the assembly of an optical imaging device, e.g. an objective, which consists of a number of parts and several optical elements, mechanical manufacturing tolerances necessarily arise. During assembly, these tolerances, such as unevennesses of the individual parts, are summed. In particular, there is a risk of large unevennesses at the seating of the optical element such as, for example, a lens.
For the compensation of these manufacturing tolerances, it is known to move one or more optical elements on the x-axis or y-axis, i.e., on one or both axes perpendicular to the optical axis. Known manipulator devices for the displacement of the optical element consist, in general, of an outer mount, a manipulator ring, and an inner mount or an inner ring which supports the optical element.